User blog:GSFB/Spetsnaz GRU vs Vampires
Spetsnaz GRU vs Vampires The Weapons BATTLE Spetsnaz GRU: Vampires: Sunday morning, 7 a.m. The snows fall with a foul wind above the old Tovarich Tomato warehouse, now all but abandoned. Katya, a female Spetsnaz GRU operative, moves in with her eleven teamates (only one other of which is a woman). As they enter, they are immediately confronted with darkness and a surprising heat. Their flashlights on, they scan their surroundings, finding several corpses on the ground. "Remember, Comrades: this is a shoot-to-kill quarantine operation: no survivors. We don't know what contagion we have here, but we know it is terrible and transmitted by saliva. The infected are dangerous." Yuri, the team captain, said. Turning his head back and forth, his chemical mask making a slight rubbery squeaking sound when he did thus, he gave the silent signal to continue down the halls. Katya, like the rest, was hunched down, moving her AK74 back and forth, staring hard into the shadows. She winced each time she felt flesh underneath her feet. Sometimes, bones broke under her boots, which she concluded was a sign of severe trauma; bones don't break under the footsteps of a 120 lbs lady, no matter if she wears Red army boots or not. As she looked down now and again, she saw that the bodies looked not like those who died from disease, but due to a mauling, as if lions were let loose among these anonymous homeless. Yuri raised his hand up in a fist. The troops prepared; he had found a door. With a kick the door was knocked open. Yuri and the soldier next to him raised their rifles as a lone maniac, moving at phenomenal speed, beat them to the trigger, slashing them with what looked like, strangely, beastial claws. Yuri went down with a torn shoulder, the soldier next to him had his head sliced off . Another soldier, the closest, raised his rifle and fired into the midsection of the victim. With a demonic snarl, the creature turned on the soldier, seemingly resistant to pain, and sliced and diced his face . The victim sped up and tackled another soldier when two other troops raised their Saiga shotguns, while Yuri pulled out two Marakov pistols. The victim was pumped full of bullets and buckshot, and when his heart grew peppered by the ever-growing amounts of buckshot in his chst cavity, he went down to his knees. The troops kept firing, and the stranger fell over , but not before throwing down the crumpled troop, who had a huge bite mark in his chest, a mark that exposed both the lungs and the heart . As a Medic ran to Yuri the other troops, including Katya, surrounded the stranger. Katya gasped. The men shook their heads. The other woman, Nivonava, had her eyes wide open. The victim did not look human. His teeth were all huge fangs, his claws long and serrated. The jaws hung morbidly loose from their joints in the skull, as if they had been pulled out of socket, but there was no wounds on the head that could explain this deformity. The soldiers looked at each other in the eyes, not believing what they were seeing. What kind of bug could do this to a man? The Medic lifted Yuri. Shaking his head, he spoke. "This is above top secret: no questions, no answers, just do your jobs. It seems that these victims have enhanced physical capabilities, so be on your guard. Suddenly a roar was heard, something like a mixture of a demon and a woman's screech. The troops raised their weapons, but saw nothing in the dark hall. Yuri, pistol still in hand, gave the signal to move on. ... nine minutes later, the Spetsnaz GRU had entered a lower level of the warehouse. The dead still littered the floor, along with countless dead rats, all of them bitten. The troops, unafraid despite what they encountered up above, continued to move in crouched formation, keeping a sharp eye out. Katya could see better in the dark than the other Spetsnaz, but try as she might, she saw nothing. Then the second attack hit. A screeching woman leaped from two gas tanks and landed down amidst te Spetsnaz, grabbing the heads of two men. With a quick grabbing motion the warriors plopped down, their heads crushed . As gunfire erupted, she twirled and slashed with both hands, bringing down two more soldiers . Katya aimed her AK74 at the woman's head and pulled the trigger. The woman, a bloody mess, fell, her eyes wide open. She ran over to the woman, her gun aimed at the woman's head, just in case. She looked around her: None of the attacked could survive such wounds. Both Nevoneva and the Medic were lost. As she turned back to Yuri she felt a savage pain in her leg, as well as two hands that held onto the leg and nearly broke her shin with great power. She looked down, seeing that the woman was still alive. She fired into her head again, and, getting out of the way, the two Saiga Shotgun wielding Spetsnaz finished the victim off, one of their shots obliterating her head . Katya fell down on her back, screamin in pain. One of her fellow troopers bent down to her and examined her wound. It looked as if a tiger shark had bitten her. Another soldier went to the fallen medic's medical kit and ran back to her, but Yuri stood, staring at her, gun in hand. "You need not medicine, Peotyr: she is infected." The men turned to him in astonishment, then back to her. Katya looked up at Yuri, crying without making a noise as he walked up to her, almost casually, and raised his gun. Aiming at her head, then at her chest, he said. "Goodbye, Tovarich." It was then that a huge, towering man fell down from the roof and landed on the Captain, claws digging into his flesh. The Spetsnaz, by now having all put their assault rifles away and replacing them with shotguns, fired in unison. The beast ran off in a blink, untouched by the buckshot. Then the beast suddenly appeared among them, unleashing a melee massacre. The first soldier to confront him, bayonet in hand, stabbed the monster in the gut, but the beast swatted him in the head, knocking it off with ease . A second soldier raised his shotgun, but the vampire grabbed it, bent it, and knocked it away. In a downward slash the soldier was cut from neck to sternum, and fell without word . The other Soldier pulled out a ballistic knife and fired it at the monster's head, but the beast moved out of its way and lunged for the throat. The soldier did not have time to hit the brute's pressure points, his head falling off after a loud, gross-sounding bite . Then, as the monster turned around, he saw Yuriabout to land a jump kick on him. The kick landed, but Yuri was knocked down, not the monster. Getting back up, despite his terrible wounds, Yuri launched a series of Systema strikes, which the Vampire laughingly blocked, showing some skill in the art as well. "I learned such tricks in the days of Joseph Stalin; you are pathetic!" Then Yuri pulled out a Ballistic knife and fired it into the brute's face; the vampire never saw it coming. Though not killed, he fell, holding his hand to his pierced skull. He sensed some brain damage. "Who is pathetic and who is patriot, you Prole scum." Captian Yuri said. He picked up a shotgun on thr ground and lifted it up, aiming at the monster's midsetion. "For Mother Russia, with love." "Goodbye Tovarich!" a voice said. Before Yuri could turn, Katya's jaws had sunk deep into the back of his neck, her claws piercing his ribcage. Feeding off his blood, the female Spetsnaz drained her superior officer dry . Smiling, wiping the blood from her mouth, she turned, watching the hulking head vampire rise from the ground. The beast pulled the knife blade from his skull and threw it down, turning to his rescuer. Smiling back, he was astonished by her beauty, and noted her scent: she was now one of his kind, a revenant of Russia. Putting his hands on each of her shoulders, he smiled. "Welcome to the Family." VAMPIRES WIN! Category:Blog posts Category:Battles